The Boy Is Mine
thumb|500pxThe Boy Is Mine ist ein Duett bzw. Duell zwischen Santana und Mercedes. Er wird in der 18. Episode der Ersten Staffel (Guter Ruf) gesungen, da Santana eifersüchtig auf Mercedes ist, weil Puck versucht bei ihr zu landen. Das Original stammt von Brandy und Monica. Mercedes: Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute? Santana: Uh-huh. Sure. You know you look kind of familiar Mercedes: Yeah, you do too. But I'm, I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named... You know his name. Santana: Oh yeah, definitely, I know his name. Mercedes: I just wanted to let you know he's mine. Santana: No. no, he's mine. Mercedes & Santana: You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see. The boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused, he belongs to me. The boy is mine. Mercedes: I think it's time we got this straight Let's sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man. Are you insane? Santana: You see I know that you may be Just a bit jealous of me Cuz you're blind if you can't see That his love is all in me. Mercedes: You see I tried to hesitate I didn't wanna say what he told me He said without me he couldn't make It through the day, ain't that a shame? Santana: Maybe you misunderstood Cause I can't see how he could. Wanna take his time and that's so good. But all my love is all it took. Mercedes & Santana: You need to give it up Had about enough It's not hard to see The boy is mine I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine Santana: Must you do the things you do You keep on acting like a fool. You need to know it's me, not you. And if you didn't know it, girl, it's true. Mercedes: I think that you should realize, And try to understand why He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside Santana: You can say what you wanna say What we have you can't take. From the truth, you can't escape, I can tell the real from the fake. Mercedes: When will you get the picture, You're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine, And if you didn't know the boy is mine Mercedes & Santana: You need to give it up Had about enough It's not hard to see The boy is mine I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine (x2) Santana: You can't destroy this love I found, You're silly games I won't allow, The boy is mine without a doubt, You might as well throw in the towel. Mercedes: What makes you think that he wants you, When I'm the one who brought him to This special place that's in my heart, Cause he was my love right from the start. Mercedes & Santana: You need to give it up Had about enough It's not hard to see The boy is mine You need to give it up Had about enough It's not hard to see The boy is mine I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine Santana: Not yours. Mercedes: But mine Santana: Not yours. Mercedes: But mine Santana: Not yours. Mercedes: But mine Mercedes & Santana: I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine thumb|center|335 px Kategorie:Song